After Ever After
by BipBopFangirl
Summary: If you've ever wondered why, Disney tales all end in lies, here's what happened after Elsa's dreams came true.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure most of you have seen Jon Cozart's second After Ever After video on YouTube. I decided the Elsa section of it would make an awesome fanfic. If you haven't, you should. All credit for the plot for this story goes to the creator (a.k.a Paint on YouTube). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Council members, I thank you for gathering here today at such short notice." Elsa was sitting at the head of a very long table. Everyone was staring at her blankly. They had all been summoned on urgent business. Nobody had heard or seen any trouble. They wondered where this was going. "I'm sure you have seen the recent report issued by the United Nations on the subject of global warming." Some members rolled their eyes. Elsa saw this and spoke out.

"Gentlemen, I know what you are thinking. But I am only raising this issue for the sake of Arendalle." She paused to take a deep breath. "I do not know if you are aware of our current location in the world, but we are in fact, quite far north. A large amount of our land mass is reliant on the glaciers and ice sheet that hold our kingdom together. In very literal terms." The council members still did not understand. Of course the Snow Queen cared for her precious ice. Typical.

"A large majority of the world, as I am sure you are aware, is currently undergoing an industrial revolution. We are not a part of this revolution. Arendalle manages just fine without intoxicating gases." She paused to search for reactions. Nobody dared make a facial expression. The queen was known to be very observant.

"However, still the pollution reaches us. Still we are infected."

Elsa banged her fist on the table. She began pacing around the table.

"The report I mentioned earlier holds significant evidence that ice sheets on our territory are melting. At an alarming rate, gentlemen. Actions need to be made. Now. Our kingdom is in danger of breaking of into the sea." This received a few looks of shock, concern, and a little annoyance. Clearly, the Snow Queen was getting too overprotective over her precious ice. "Well?" She asked. "What say you?"

The room was silent for a moment until a fat, round bald man raised his hand.

"With all due respect, your majesty," he began. "Has the melting of glaciers and ice sheets in any way affected citizens of Arendalle?" Elsa was a little flummoxed, and slightly angry. She felt like all the council members just had to find a way in which she was wrong. "No, but..." The man cut her off.

"Then I propose to make a motion your majesty. Until any actual damage occurs as a side affect of this...global warming, I say we wait. Wait for any real damage to be done before we act rashly. All those in favour?" Elsa was getting angry. How dare this man defy her? The council members noticed this, and not one man raised his hand. The bald man that had made the motion sat down meekly, vigorously blushing.

Elsa sniggered to herself.

"Now we've got that idea out of the way," she said. "Does anyone else have a suggestion before I impose my will?" Another tall, middle-aged and confident man stood. Elsa nodded and prompted him to speak.

"Your majesty," he began. "I know you are very much against using your powers for anything but for a good cause, however perhaps for the greater good, you might consider imposing yourself on the countries consuming these pollutant gases. However, I do believe we should negotiate and see if these countries may not be open to reducing the use of these gases." He squinted a little. Elsa frowned and closed her eyes. She sighed.

"We…we have tried already sir. I have written a number of letters over the course of a few months." The council frowned a bit. Elsa noticed this immediately. "Yes okay. I did it without your consultation. I apologise for that." Rolling her eyes, Elsa continued. "I have not yet used my powers for militant purposes. Maybe it's time I took matters into my own hands."

The council looked at her frowning a little. She was acting a little strange. Elsa sat down with an evil grin her face.

"Gentlemen," she began. "It is time Arendalle showed the world what we can do." She clasped her hands and sighed loudly. Yes, it was time she showed the strength of an evil queen. She realised the council were still there. She dismissed them with a wave and sat down, alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is too short, I just wanted to see if you guys liked it. Review please!**

**BipBopFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad I've got such a positive response with this story! If this chapter is a bit confusing for you, don't worry! you'll get it as the story goes on.**

* * *

Elsa was sat down at her cluttered pinewood desk in her office being idle when she heard an annoying rattling interrupting her train of thought. She looked up sharply and looked around the room. Still the rattling persisted. It took the queen a few moments to realise it was coming from the door. She rushed towards it and opened it, revealing the knocker to be Anna.

"Anna! What um…hey?" Elsa stuttered. Anna raised one eyebrow and looked at her desk.

"Just checking on you sis…" said Anna slowly. " What are you up to?" she asked. The sisters stood in silence for a bit until Elsa said "Just working…why are you asking?" she asked quickly, playing with her braid and awkwardly laughing. Anna narrowed her eyebrows. Something was…off about her sister lately, something different. "What are you working on?" said Anna.

"I, um…well. Some trade papers, letters – that sort of thing! Heh heh." Elsa stared down at the floor. Anna looked over at the desk again. She could see an awful lot of letters and papers piled up everywhere, but nothing opened. There was not a pen to be seen.

"I don't see exactly what you're working on my dear sister. Why don't you show me?" Anna put one foot forward and stepped into the room but Elsa jumped in front of her.

"It's boring Anna – you really don't wanna see. You can just go back to whatever you were doing before and leave me to my paperwork. Because, you know. I'm super busy, so if you just leave me to it I can have it all finished real quick in time for dinner! Heh heh." She played with her braid again and smiled at Anna. Not a happy smile, more a 'just leave it' one.

"Oh come on sis! You can't show me a little? It can be that bad can it? Besides, you should teach me a thing or too. What do I know about politics?" She stepped forward again but Elsa blocked her path.

"Just leave it Anna."

"Maybe I don't wanna leave it."

"Well maybe it's best you should."

"Elsa. Seriously, if you're not hiding anything then why are you blocking me out?" She pushed past her sister and stepped into the room. Elsa stood back and grumbled at Anna. She started nosing around and picked up a letter at random. The queen was too far to stop her from seeing it was unopened, and she became agitated.

"I SAID NO!" Elsa threw an ice blast in her sister's direction and missed her by a hair, smothering the desk behind her in frost. Icicles grew in a twisted, contorted mess. Anna was taken aback by her sister's outburst but decided it would be best if she blew it off. Everyone knew how bad their queen would be like if she had hurt her sister. Elsa placed her head in her hands and backed away.

"Oh my god. Anna, I'm…I'm so sorry." Anna smiled at her sister, but Elsa couldn't take her eyes off the desk she had frozen. She was breathing short, sharp breaths, and the room was getting colder.

"Elsa, it's okay. Just tell me what's up. Please, I can handle. Don't hide your feelings. Come on Elsa, you…"

"Anna, it doesn't matter. Please just go. I'm a little stressed, that's all." She nodded to herself.

"Yes it does!" said Anna. "It's more than that. Talk to me. I'll get it. I know I will." Elsa's eyes were full of anger. But for what? Anna had to find out. But maybe not in that moment. It was getting increasing colder and Elsa was sinking inside herself. Maybe she should leave her to warm up a little.

"Look…can you just go? I'm sure after a nap or something I'll be fine." Anna slowly nodded and backed of the room.

"Remember Elsa," said Anna. "I'm here for you. Always." Elsa heard the door shut quietly.

She chuckled to herself. "Always…" she whispered. She looked at the door and hoped to God Anna would understand. "I'm sorry Anna. I have to do this." And with that the great Snow Queen began her journey to a new world, and a frozen heart.

It was a peaceful evening in the city of Moscow. It buzzed with life – but not too much. Despite it being in the middle of July, it was a bitter cold. The air stung everyone's cheeks. Nobody seemed to notice a hooded figure standing out from the lively Russian folk enjoying their day, drinking and relishing each other's company. Except one boy slumped against a brick wall. Was it the clicking and clacking of their feet, or the precise and purposeful gait? The aura of sophistication and high status? No. The street urchin couldn't place his finger on it. It was one of those unexplainable things that you just know…and yet, you don't. The boy watched as the lonely mysterious figure darted across the square, obviously not wanting to be noticed. He continued to follow the figure with his eyes across the square until he was interrupted by a jolt. He turned around to find another street urchin like himself snapping at him.

"Oleg! Get out of your dream world, we've got a job to do. Idiot." He spat directly between Oleg's eyes. He wiped it away and heaved himself up. When he looked back, the figure was gone.

* * *

**BipBopFangirl**


End file.
